Luna's Reign
by LionLover23
Summary: We all know that Luna felt like nopony appreciated her night...but what if it was the other way around? What if it was Celestia who felt unappreciated? This is what might happen if Princess Luna was the main ruler, rather than Celestia. IMAGE BELONGS TO ME! Enjoy! :D
1. Banishment

Luna used her magic to place her large, black crown upon her head. She sighed. "It is time for me to lower the sun and raise the moon." she says to herself, looking down sadly.

The moon princess examined herself in a nearby mirror. She's grown taller over the years, slightly taller than the average stallion. Her hair was long and flowing, with stars flickering brightly.

"My mane used to be shorter...and not flowing."

Luna left her room and exited the castle, having only thing on her mind.

Her older sister, Celestia.

"Goodnight, my sister."

Luna bowed her head, lowering the sun, but at the same time raising the moon until she was surrounded by a bright light.

Her memories.

* * *

 _ **500 Years Ago**_

"And now, my loyal subjects, are you all ready to see the rising of the moon?" Luna hollered, a smile glued to her face.

All the ponies of Ponyville cheered in response, stomping their hooves on the ground. Watching the moon rise was something the ponies looked forward to every day. They also adored Luna's night as well. The beautiful stars and the unique planets.

They absolutely loved their Princess Luna.

"Then fear not, here comes...the MOON!"

Luna lifted off the ground, using all her concentration to her horn for a light blue aurora to form around her moon. She turned to her older sister, "May you lower your Sun please?"

Celestia stared before smiling, almost seeming forced. "Why of course, sister."

The older mare at first hesitated, but sighed before finally lowering the Sun. As she did this, the ponies gotten more excited as night time was arriving.

Luna flew higher above, raising the moon to the night sky.

"It's so beautiful!" cried one pony.

"I love your night and the stars!" shouted another.

"We love you, Princess Luna!" hollered another pony.

Luna's smile only grew larger.

"I love you all as well, my subjects! Now, let us begin this Midnight Moon Celebration."

However, Celestia watched from the sidelines, a frown plastered on her face. The way the ponies adored the moon rather than the sun bothered her greatly.

"But why?" she muttered.

"Why the moon? Why Luna? The S-Sun can be just as amazing as the moon. It's...not fair. Besides, I'M the older one! That should be ME getting all the love and attention..."

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

"Sister? Please let me in, I sense you are not feeling well."

Luna used her magic to open Celestia's door to her room open. The night princess stood at the entrance, watching her older sister cry on her pillow.

The younger princess gently tapped her hoof on the hardwood floor, "Tia...?"

Celestia pointed an accusing hoof at Luna, angrily shouting, "Leave Luna! I do NOT want you in my presence!"

Taken aback, Luna gasped, then glared.

"What is wrong, sister? You are not like your normal self and I want to know what is wrong!"

Celestia quickly stood and slammed both her front hooves on the floor.

"LEAVE!"

Celestia used her own magic to close her doors on her sister, who could only back away to avoid being hit.

Luna tried to open her sister's doors, but to no avail.

"Sister? OPEN UP AND LET ME IN!"

Without warning, Luna was suddenly thrown against the wall of the castle, surrounded by reddish-orange aurora.

"I TOLD you to leave US alone, Luna! Now you shall pay for what you've done!"

The moon princess groaned in pain and slowly stood up. "Sister? Where are you?"

"There is no Celestia here, Luna. I am SOLAR FLARE!"

When the dust finally cleared up, Luna gasped in shock. Before her stood a tall, fiery red pony, whose mane resembled flames. Her eyes were a deep shade of violet and the armor she wore was a golden yellow, instead of the usual pale yellow.

Solar Flare laughed maniacally as she raised her Sun into the night sky, now forming an extremely rare Eclipse.

Luna shook her head, thinking this was some sort of sick nightmare.

"Sister! Lower your Sun right now! It is not your duty to do this as of now!"

Solar Flare glared. "You cannot tell ME what to do, you incompetent foal! I shall make sure Equestria lives in eternal daylight FOREVER!"

The angry princess then shot a ball of red energy at Luna, who quickly reacted by forming a light blue shield around her.

Solar Flare growled.

She flew up high, crashing through the ceiling of the castle, eyes never leaving Luna.

"I have but one royal duty now: To destroy you!" she exclaimed, red magic shooting from her horn.

Luna dodged the attack, then flew to catch her older sister.

Solar Flare continued shooting red energy at Luna, who kept dodging it. She then gotten frustrated, "Argh!"

Luna used both her wings to stop the energy, then instantly used her light blue energy to push her evil sister back.

Both princesses used their energies aimed at another, which formed into a large ball of purple energy.

Solar Flare screamed in anger as she easily overpowered Luna. Said moon princess closed her eyes in shame, pain searing through her body as she fell through the sky and crashed back inside the castle.

She landed near the Elements of Harmony.

Solar Flare busted through a color stained window, ready to finish the battle.

Having no other choice, Luna wielded the Elements of Harmony before her as Solar Flare flew closer. Once she reached close enough, the elements created a large explosion of rainbows, making the evil princess fly back.

Luna opened her eyes, not seeing her beloved sister anywhere.

Her eyes glanced up, seeing dark spots in the shape of a pony formed on the sun. Being an immortal pony, it was not painful for her to look at the sun. Tears left her eyes one by one before they came in large quantities.

The moon princess was hit with realization:

She would not see her sister until one thousand years from now.

* * *

 ** _Thank you all for reading this chapter, which is heavily based off of the hit animation "Lullaby for a Princess". It was quite fun writing this, because I had so many ideas of what to do with this story and where to go with it. I will be making a comic out of this, just so you guys can have a visual picture of what is happening._**

 ** _I will see you all in the next chapter! :3_**


	2. You Must Make Friends

Princess Luna sat upon her throne, along with two royal pony bat guards on each side. She gazed over to the guard on her left. "Ahem. I am expecting some mail from a loyal student of mine. May you please bring her to the castle at once?"

The guard bowed. "Of course, your highness. What is her name?"

"Twilight Sparkle. She lives not too far away from here, in a library. A purple unicorn with a pet dragon."

Princess Luna smiled as she watched the guard trot off quickly away from the castle and outside to find her student.

She then sighed.

"Is there something wrong, your majesty?" the guard on her right questioned.

Luna looked over to her concerned face, before shaking her head. "No, there is not. I am just feeling a little tired right now, but I will be fine. Thank you for asking."

The female pony bat guard nodded and returned to her usual straight face look.

The doors to the room opened, revealing a panting purple unicorn named Twilight, with her pet dragon.

"P-Princess...! I came as fast as I could...Is there anything you need from me? Is it a test? I p-promise I'll study to my very hardest-"

Princess Luna raised a hoof, signaling for the pony to stop speaking, at which she did.

Luna shook her head.

"Hello Twilight, my most faithful student.", she greeted happily. Twilight bowed, "Sorry! Hello Princess Luna." she greeted back with utmost respect.

"I haven't called you here for a test, although I do love the fact that you are willing to do so. But rather, I've called you here for another reason."

Twilight's face turned to confusion. "What is that then, Princess?"

The moon princess smiled, "I have assigned you a task to make friends in Ponyville! Doesn't that sound exciting?"

The purple unicorn stared wide-eyed until she finally blinked. "M-Making friends, Princess? Forgive me, but I do remember making friends here in Canterlot. Such as Moondancer, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts,-"

Princess Luna shook her head.

"Now now, Twilight. I am very well aware of your friends here in Canterlot. But I am concerned for you. I understand that your heart belongs to book and studying, but you must learn to connect with your fellow pony peers. Which is why I want you to move to Ponyville and help them prepare for the annual Midnight Moon Celebration. You understand your task, do you not?"

Twilight gave a slow nod. "Yes, Princess. I promise I'll try my best to make friends in Ponyville."

Luna bowed her head. "Very well then. Off you go, the ponies there are expecting your arrival."

* * *

 _ **CANTERLOT LIBRARY**_

Twilight used her magic to place her items into a small suitcase. She then groaned loudly. "This makes no sense, Spike! Why would the Princess assign ME, of all ponies, to help the ponies in Ponyville prepare for the Midnight Moon Celebration?! She knows how much I love books and studying!"

Spike placed a red box wrapped in yellow paper down on the counter nearby. He shrugs.

"Doesn't sound too bad, Twilight. Princess Luna never said you can't move back to Canterlot when you're done."

Twilight shook her head. "No Spike, I can't move back here, because she wants me to live in Ponyville now. But the thing is."

The unicorn looked through her telescope, which was aimed perfectly at the sun. Luckily she had shades over the lenses, so she won't be blinded.

"Remember that book I gave you about Equestrian Myths?"

The dragon looked down, whistling a small tune. "...Yes."

Twilight stared at the dark colored spots on the sun, continuing to talk.

"Well in that book, I remember reading about a night-hating pony called Solar Flare. It says that she used to be a good pony, until she was consumed by jealousy and turned evil. She vowed to make her return in a thousand years and the stars will aid in her escape. Legend has it that first, the clouds will turn gray. Second, the temperature around us will increase. And finally, there will be an eclipse."

"Pffft, an eclipse? Twilight that's absolutely ridiculous! Everypony knows that Princess Luna controls both the sun and moon and would never put two together." Spike laughed.

The purple unicorn glared intensely.

"Spike, this is serious! Solar Flare is a dangerous pony who wants Equestria to live in eternal daylight and nothing will stop her. I have to warn the princess about this."

A loud knock rang inside the library, with a voice echoing behind. "Miss Twilight Sparkle, are you ready to go to Ponyville? We are ready to fly you there."

Twilight released a heavy sigh.

"C'mon Spike, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate it very much! Now I won't write out everything that happens, since it will be exactly like the first two episodes of the show, only reversed. Plus too much work lol. Come back soon my darlings!~**_


End file.
